The primary objective of the Neuroimaging Core is to serve the clinical Projects 1 and 2 which utilize MRI image acquisition and processing technology.. The core provides quantitative measurements of structural MRI (sMRI), MR Diffusion Tensor Imaging (DTI), and functional MRI (fMRI), and prepares the quantitative results for analysis by the Biostatistics Core. The core utilizes images from state-of-the-art high-field scanner MRI technology, and ensures optimized pulse sequences for imaging of neonates and young children (3T Siemens Allegra head-only) and adolescents. (3T GE). The core will provide well established and validated image analysis methods and will also introduce novel methods driven by the needs of these projects. Given the specialized expertise of our multi-disciplinary group and the close collaboration of our researchers with other large national programs which are of crucial importance for this project (Bioinformatics Research Network BIRN, National Alliance of Medical Image Computing NA-MIC, NLM- sponsored Insight Toolkit ITK developments), we will not only provide service to projects with well- established methodology, but will continue to develop advanced, novel image processing tools necessary to advance the field. This Core enables Center investigators to utilize optimal methods for image data analysis using the full range of MRI capabilities, and thus enables imaging research which addresses highly relevant pre-clinical research of brain development and alterations thereof in subjects at risk for schizophrenia. Focusing on the earliest age range possible for neuroimaging (neonates to 6 year old subjects) with studying brain growth in a longitudinal study (which provides a perspective that is unattainable with cross-sectional samples), and secondly focusing on altered brain structure and function in children and adolescence at genetric risk for schizophrenia, coupled with applying novel innovative image analysis tools, are all in accordance with the mission of NIH funded projects to get better insight into cause and origin of disease.